


Candle Queen

by Halloweengirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Apocalypse, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Disability, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Songfic, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Towa Monaka-centric, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweengirl/pseuds/Halloweengirl
Summary: I had this in my head for a few months, so here ya go *shrugs*This was written in one day, so.......yeahSome dialogues are gonna be modified bc I thought they fit better and I was too lazy to look up the originalThe tags confuse me, does that one Monaka/Shingetsu scene count as r*pe? Kinda unsure about that one
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaka & Utsugi Kotoko, Enoshima Junko & Towa Monaka, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo & Naegi Komaru, Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaka, Shingetsu Nagisa/Towa Monaka (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Candle Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head for a few months, so here ya go *shrugs*  
> This was written in one day, so.......yeah  
> Some dialogues are gonna be modified bc I thought they fit better and I was too lazy to look up the original  
> The tags confuse me, does that one Monaka/Shingetsu scene count as r*pe? Kinda unsure about that one

_Ever since she was a child_

_She always knew how to get her way_

_Just act a little bit wild_

_And someone will surely come to play_

"Guys, I'm totes not sure about this anymore," Utsugi confessed as her grip on Daimon's hand tightened.

"I-I mean, there's really no other way, right?" Shingetsu tried to reason with her, peering over the rooftop's ledge.

"It'll be fine," Monaka assured as she flashed the others a small, reassuring smile. "Once it's done, nothing's gonna be able to hurt us anymore."

"You say that, but..." Daimon began.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat from behind them, making Utsugi yelp in surprise before she turned around with the other children.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Another person had arrived on the rooftop. None of the elementary schoolers had seen nor heard her coming, but there she was. Black and white clothing, strawberry blonde pigtails, a shining smile plastered on her face, she couldn't have been older than 18.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shingetsu questioned.

"I'm sure she already hates me," Kemuri muttered, trying to be quiet but still loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Eeeeeh? Who gave you that idea, cutie-pie?" The unknown girl casually made her way toward the group of children before leaning closer to the masked boy. "Whoever that person is, they're a total meanie. Right?"

"No, she's just saying how it is. I'm horrible, that's why I wear this thing on my head," he answered, pointing at his leather mask with his free hand. "If someone looked at me, they'd see just how awful I look. Their eyes would rot and roll out of their sockets before splattering on the ground, and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," she giggled, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her manicured finger. "So anyway, what are a bunch of kids like you guys doing here? Weird place to play at, if you ask me."

"Don't interfere, lady! We've made our decision!" Daimon proclaimed, albeit even paler than earlier. "Don't you tell us what to do!"

"That wasn't my intention, so I'd say we're all good." She innocently smiled. "By the way, I was kidding earlier. I know what you're here for."

"Wh—!?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna call the police. Judging by how you guys act, I'd say you aren't comfortable around adults. Sooooo I came here to make a deal! In exchange for _not_ doing what you're here to do, I'll take you away from the adults who hurt you. In short, if you don't want your lives, give them to me."

Shingetsu glared at her. "...Give me one reason why we should trust you."

"I don't have any. But think about it, really—what do you have to lose?"

"Well...um..." Utsugi frowned, trying to find an example.

"Monaka-chan wants to go with you." The children's heads whipped around to face Monaka, the one who'd just spoken. "Monaka-chan's tired of living with otōsan and oniichan. Monaka-chan wants to get away from them, as far as possible!"

As she said that, the girl let go of Utsugi and Shingetsu's hands and wheeled herself toward the stranger. Her face bore nothing but pure determination.

"Yay, looks like we've got a volunteer!" The unnamed girl grinned. "Anyone else?"

Unsure, the other elementary schoolers glanced between themselves, trying to gauge the others' reactions. Finally, after a minute or two, Shingetsu stepped forward.

"I'll come with you as well. What you have to offer can't possibly be worse than what I've already seen."

"That's the spirit!"

"I-I'm in too! I'm not scared of you!" Daimon exclaimed as he let go of Utsugi's hand to join Monaka and Shingetsu.

"Monaka-chan's gonna need another adorbs person to balance things out—I can't just leave her alone," the pink-haired girl declared, joining the others with a light, graceful step.

"Guess I'll come too, even though I know you guys don't want me around," Kemuri mumbled.

For some strange reason, the unknown girl seemed absolutely overjoyed. Her smile had gotten even wider, and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Omigosh, this is great!" she squealed, almost bouncing like the bunny on her hair tie. "We're all gonna have so much fun together!"

"What's your name, anyway?" Utsugi questioned. "You look kinda adorbs, so I'm curious."

"Oh yeaaaaah, I knew I was forgetting something! The name's Enoshima Junko. It's super nice to meet you guys!"

_It's a truth she took to heart_

_But humility and patience didn't come with age_

_She's born to play this part_

_A diva's always center stage_

"So Monaka-chan, I've been thinking of something," Enoshima said as she skipped in the wheelchair-bound girl's direction. "Your dad's the leader of Tōwa Group, right?"

"Mhm! Why do you ask, neechan? Do you want something from him?"

"You're a sharp one, that's for sure!" The teenager giggled. "See, I've got this little project that'd need mass manufacturing, so maybe you could talk to him for me?"

Monaka slightly pouted and her gaze lowered, seeming to be deep in thought.

"...Monaka-chan doesn't think that'd be necessary," she spoke up after a pause, her bright green eyes meeting Enoshima's sky blue ones. "Otōsan has given a position of Chief Executive of Tōwa Group's Robotics Branch to Monaka-chan a little while ago, so Monaka-chan can create anything Monaka-chan wants as long as it brings money in."

"That's awesome! You must be really smart, then. Maybe Hope's Peak should recruit you as the Ultimate Inventor instead of Lil' Ultimate Homeroom, heheh!"

"To be honest, Monaka-chan doesn't really care about going to Hope's Peak Academy."

"Okay, that's fine too! So anyway, here's my idea..."

As she said that, Enoshima opened a notebook and carefully flipped through the pages until she apparently reached the one she was looking for. Holding the drawing in front of Monaka's face, a crimson red nail tapped against the paper sheet as if to accentuate the importance of the whole thing. A black and white bear plushie had been scribbled on the notebook, along with various specifications scattered around the drawing. Funnily enough, every word had been written in pink, glittery gel pen, and little hearts and stars replaced the dots over every single 'i'.

The reason why that fact was so hilarious was because the instructions all referred to better ways of wounding, lacerating, and disfiguring victims. All in all, a pretty gruesome impression slowly imprinted itself in Monaka's mind. Not that she thought of it as a problem, though. Rather, she admired Enoshima's thought process—her ideas were pure genius. Since the robots would take on the appearance of seemingly innocent teddy bears, most people wouldn't think of them as a threat until metal claws sunk into their flesh. The motion-triggered bomb would be easy enough to create and implant, and making the rest would require minimal materials. What's more, the stuffing inside would act as a cushion for the bomb—that way, it wouldn't simply explode, were the robot to trip and fall over something.

"Neechan, Monaka-chan loves everything about this! Your idea is so amazing!" the girl gasped in sheer glee.

"Glad you like it, sweetheart! I feel like we've got a long day ahead of us!"

_Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_

_Relishing in untestable power_

_Glowing red in a black and white scene_

_The one and only:_

_Candle Queen_

"Wow, these look just like I thought they would!" Enoshima enthusiastically laughed as she leaned on the assembly chain's guardrail. "You did a great job, Monaka-chan!"

The teenager, along with her little squadron of elementary schoolers, looked over what might've been a sea of mechanical bear plushies. Their single red eye shone like a finely cut ruby.

"All the merit goes to you, neechan." Monaka warmly smiled. "You're the one who created this concept in the first place—Monaka-chan just made it come to life."

"I... This is for exterminating Demons, right?" came a voice from behind the two.

Daimon took a step forward, obviously trying not to let his fear show. Despite that, he was trembling. That's right, Monaka remembered, he'd killed an adult yesterday with the help of Kemuri. That kind of thing usually changed someone to the core—in time, he'd get used to it, though. He wouldn't have a choice.

"Of course it is!" Utsugi exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "That's the point of this whole thing, dummy. We're gonna purge the world from Demons and create a Paradise!"

"By the way, do the bears have a name?" Kemuri asked. "Can I name them?"

"Mmmmh, I actually had an idea in mind," Enoshima revealed. "So 'kuma' means bear, right? Then what about Monokuma? Because one: it'd be 'mono' like 'monochrome', since they're black and white, and two: it's a pun with Monaka-chan's name!"

"That's such an adorbs name!" the pink-haired girl squealed.

"Very fitting," Shingetsu approved.

"Monaka-chan likes it." The other young girl firmly nodded. "And by the way, Monaka-chan also came up with a name for our group!"

"A name?" The blonde teenager tilted her head, slightly puzzled. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. Alright, shoot."

"The Warriors of Hope! Cuz we're fighting for the hope of children, right?"

"Monaka-chan, you're a genius!" Utsugi gasped, suddenly starry-eyed as she stared in awe at her friend.

"The Warriors of Hope, huh." Enoshima snickered. "Y'know what? I like that! Go for it, guys!"

_Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher_

_Royalty with a crown of fire_

_Setting ablaze an extravagant scene_

_The one and only:_

_Candle Queen_

"I miss Junko onee-chan," Utsugi complained as she sat in the Warriors of Hope's secret hideout, reloading her Denture Launcher. "She's just locked up in that stupid school right now! All we can do while waiting for her is just to chop up some Demons here and there! That's so not cool!"

"Be patient, Kotoko-chan." Monaka smiled at her, turning away from the nearby TV screen. "She'll come out eventually—and then we'll have so much fun together!"

"Besides, this isn't all bad," Kemuri added. "I think my dioramas are getting better with practice. Wanna see? This one has extra gore because I made incisions—"

"Oh my god, will you shut up about that?" Daimon glared at him and the corpse he was messing with. "Nobody wants to look at your stupid dead body montages! In fact, as the Hero and leader, I order you to get rid of them! Now!"

"Awww. I kinda liked them."

"I don't think anyone else does," Shingetsu confessed, earning himself a nod of approbation from Utsugi. "Plus, they're extremely unsanitary. I feel like I'll get an infection just by looking at them."

"Aaaaand you killed the mood," the leader groaned. "Just because you're the Sage—and vice-leader, but who cares—doesn't mean you have to throw science stuff at us all the time! You're so boring!"

"...Wait a minute—everyone!" Monaka suddenly exclaimed. "Something's on the TV! It's Monokuma!"

"Probably just a news broadcast again."

"No, look!" she insisted, leaning forward in her wheelchair. "There's the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"You mean that Kirigiri guy?" Utsugi inquired. "I don't like him. He's anything but adorbs."

"Whoa, why's he tied up?" Kemuri gasped as the man struggled in his restraints. "And he's blindfolded, too."

"Is that a freakin' rocket behind him!?" Daimon yelled as he ran over to the monitor. "That's so cool!"

"And there he goes," Shingetsu commented as the rocket now containing the headmaster took off. "Junko onee-sama is probably behind this. I must admit, this thing was pretty impressive."

"Monaka-chan gets the feeling that things are only gonna get more interesting from here." The wheelchair-bound girl smiled.

A month later, Enoshima Junko was being crushed to a pulp during her own execution. Out of sixteen people, only six had survived the killing game she'd organized. And out of millions of Ultimate Despair's members, only sixteen had survived.

_Addicted to adrenaline_

_And always looking for attention_

_Thought to be so genuine_

_When she's suddenly met with apprehension_

Standing in the Excalibur's biggest room, the Warriors of Hope readied themselves for a death match. Of course, they wouldn't be the ones dying.

"Everyone, are you ready for Demon Hunting to begin!?" Daimon cheered as the others formed a horizontal line in front of the door.

"You bet!" Utsugi smirked. "I'll win this game with ease!"

"Oh please," Shingetsu taunted her. "I've got the best control over both my robot and the Monokuma Kids. This'll be a piece of cake."

"This is so exciting!" Monaka giggled as she clasped her hands together. "Monaka-chan's looking forward to it! We'll all kill lots of Demons, right? Monaka-chan's gonna use her Mage powers and it'll be all like, 'Woosh!', and the Demons will go 'Aaaah, no, don't kill us!'. It'll be great!"

"Before we start, I've got a question." Kemuri raised his hand, a smile peeking through his leather mask. "Do we just kill the Demons and move on, or can we do stuff with their bodies?"

"If this is about the dioramas, Monaka-chan doesn't see a problem with it. You can do whatever you want! In the end, this will all result into building Paradise, anyway."

"Indeed." The Sage nodded. "This is all for the sake of Paradise."

"No more nasty adults—whoops, Demons!" Utsugi hurriedly corrected herself. "I meant Demons. So as I was saying, no more nasty Demons! Let's kill them all! Bonus points if they're from that gross Mirai Foundation!"

"Well said!" Daimon boisterously laughed. "Now, on the count of three...!"

The children all readied into running positions—with the exception of Monaka, who simply gripped the wheels of her wheelchair to give herself a boost.

"One!"

A few Monokuma Kids pulled open the gigantic door, which led to the airship's hallways.

"Two!"

Monaka stole a quick glance at the small list sitting on her lap: the Captives imprisoned somewhere in the city—the Targets.

"THREE!"

_The fighting has begun_

_And she'd do anything to get ahead_

_Like using people as ladder rungs_

_And sweeping eggshells under the bed_

_"Fukawa-chan, there's too many of them!"_ cried Naegi Komaru from one of the monitors.

At the moment, the Ultimate Hope's little sister was painstakingly fighting off a horde of Monokumas with the help of Fukawa Tōko, the Ultimate Literary Girl—wait, no, she'd just switched to Genocider Syo.

"Seems like she's having a bit more trouble than expected," Monaka commented. "Gotta do something about that, or she'll die right away. Heeeeey, Servant-san!"

"Yes, mistress?" The white-haired man quickly appeared at the door. "What is your request?"

"Monaka-chan knows you still have parts of that girl's Hacking Gun—Monaka-chan wants you to give her another piece at her next destination. She'll need it."

"Of course. I'll send Monokuma Kids to Tōwa Tower at once."

"Oh, and one more thing!"

"Hm?"

"Here's something for you on your way out—y'know, as a gift."

As Monaka said that, the servant was shoved to the floor from behind by two Monokuma Kids, who then began to violently kick and punch him. As expected, the adult smiled through it all. At some point, an audible _crack_ could be heard, along with a muffled gasp of pain. They'd probably broken his nose. Or maybe it was a rib. It didn't really matter.

Meanwhile, the servant was miserably curled in on himself, his clothing even dirtier than usual. Bruises were already appearing on bits of exposed skin as he weakly tried to cover his gloved left hand. Still, he smiled.

But of course, that wasn't all. That would've been far too generous for Monaka's standards.

"Kotoko-chan, Monaka-chan wants to see you!" the green-haired girl called out.

"Comiiiing!" came her friend's voice.

Light footsteps echoed through the Excalibur's hallways before Utsugi giddily entered the room.

"Monaka-chan, you wouldn't believe how much fun today was!" she immediately started rambling, apparently prone to fits of excitement. "I found another Captive, and she was sooooo adorbs! The Motivating session went so well, you should've seen her face! Until some guy rescued her, that is. That stupid party-pooper Demon...! Still, it was fun while it lasted."

As she talked, Utsugi contentedly made her way toward Monaka, paying no mind to Daimon's makeshift shrine. When she found the servant in her way, she raised her foot and stomped her stiletto heel onto his uncovered hand. Another _crack_ resonated throughout the room, this time accompanied with a shriek of agony. The pink-haired girl peacefully smiled at the sound and slowly twisted her heel on the injured limb.

"Wow, Kotoko-chan!" Monaka giggled. "You really weren't gentle with him, huh?"

"...G-Gentle?"

_Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_

_Relishing in untestable power_

_Glowing red in a black and white scene_

_The one and only:_

_Candle Queen_

"Shingetsu-kun, don't you love Monaka-chan? You do, right?"

"Eh...?"

"You'd do anything for Monaka-chan, right?"

"Wh-Where is this coming from?"

"Hmm? You seem doubtful. Does that mean you don't like Monaka-chan? That's too bad. Monaka-chan really likes you, you know."

"I mean, I _do_ like you, but—"

"Then you'd do anything for Monaka-chan, right?"

"...Maybe? I-I don't know...!"

"Should Monaka-chan give you a bit more motivation?"

A kiss.

"What are you doing...?"

"Isn't that what you want, Shingetsu-kun?"

"L-Leave me alone...!"

"Or are you just tired of everyone expecting so much of you?"

A slap.

"I said leave me alone!"

"It's okay. Monaka-chan won't expect anything of you."

Another slap.

"Monaka-chan doesn't care about Paradise, so she doesn't expect you to create it."

Another slap.

"Get away from me!"

"Monaka-chan already thinks you're awful."

Another slap.

"Leave me alone, _please_!"

"Monaka-chan loves you soooo much—don't you love Monaka-chan too?"

Another slap.

Another slap.

Another slap.

Another slap.

"Monaka-chan just loves how uncool and worthless you are, Shingetsu-kun!"

"Please, just leave me alone...!"

Another kiss.

"For Monaka-chan's sake—kill all the adults. Risk your life for Monaka-chan. Doesn't that sound nice, Shingetsu-kun?"

_Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher_

_Royalty with a crown of fire_

_Setting ablaze an extravagant scene_

_The one and only:_

_Candle Queen_

"Now that that 'Servant' chump's gone, whatchu gonna do, Monaka-chan?" Kurokuma asked as he leaned back in his throne.

"Everything's still going according to plan. Don't worry, I'm completely sure Naegi Komaru will reach this place. While Servant-san did help me a lot, our goals aren't the same—so in the end, it's a good thing he left before the final act. Besides, Komaru onee-chan can't get out of the city—Togami Byakuya is still our hostage."

"Gyehehe, I see you're still all about that whole 'Successor' shtick. Gotta say, it sounds pretty damn cool! Buuut what about that thing the fag said earlier? Y'know, that guy enterin' Tōwa City?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that. I checked the cameras, and they don't have a Hacking Gun. That means they're basically defenseless against the Monokumas."

"Good point! And what about that Big Bang Monokuma thingy?"

"It's not a problem either. So what if a few children die? We've got our ace in the hole."

"You mean Shiro-chan? Yeaaaah, not really sure about that one, but you do you, I guess. I mean, who am I to contest your choices? I'm just an advisor!"

_Ah, but there's hope for you still_

_Before it all comes unfurled_

_Ah, you just need to chill_

_It's not the end of the world_

"Fukawa-chan, try switching to Syo!" Naegi Komaru yelled as she circled around Monaka's combat robot.

"I told you already, I'm out of batteries!" the other teenager protested, throwing her stun gun to the ground as she did. "This thing's about as useful as a broken TV remote right now, you idiot!"

"Just give up!" Monaka expertly maneuvered her robot, which swung its axe at the two others before charging with the twin drills. "There's nothing you can do to beat me!"

"It's not a matter of being able to or not!" Naegi protested. "It's about keeping on going until it's over! It's about at least making a difference, small as it may be!"

_She just can't help but be this way_

_She lost her true self long ago_

_Now all her friends have been pushed away_

_Because a caricature is all they know_

"You fucking bitch!" Utsugi shrieked, her usually soft features now twisted in pure fury. "I can't believe you did that! You betrayed all of us, you were lying from the very beginning! I wish you fell from the rooftop on that day! Oh wait, that was what you wanted _us_ to do, wasn't it!?"

"Wish I could say I was surprised." Tōwa Haiji smirked. "You've always been rotten on the inside, huh? I guess I was right all along."

"B-But oniichan...!" Monaka began, her eyes welling up with tears as she knelt on the cold flooring. "Monaka-chan just wanted to be a happy family with you and otōsan!"

"Bullshit! I know you hated living with us from day one! Why else would you have done everything you could to piss me off!? Smiling all the damn time, never crying when I hit you, you even ranked higher than me in Tōwa Group at age ten! Fucking ten!"

"You killed your own friends!" the pink-haired girl screamed at her. "Masaru-kun's gone! Jatarō-kun's gone! Nagisa-kun's gone! And it's all your fault!"

_Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder_

_Everyone rushing to disavow her_

_All alone in a black and white scene_

_The one and only:_

_Candle Queen_

Naegi Komaru had left her alone.

Utsugi had left her alone.

Her big brother Haiji had left her alone.

Trapped under the Excalibur's rubble, pain radiating through her spine, all Monaka could do was laugh. And laugh she did. It was a broken, mirthless laugh, but still she laughed.

Irregular footsteps echoed throughout the wreckage, along with heavy breathing and the rattling of a chain. The girl could easily recognize that sound, of course. There was only one person it could be, after all. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Mistress?"

"...Hey, Servant-san."

_Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher_

_Clutching a broken crown of fire_

_All alone in the final scene_

_The one and only:_

_Candle Queen_

" _I'm so bored,_ " Monaka complained as she twirled in her wheelchair, static from the monitor occasionally cutting off her words. " _Being Junko onee-chan's Successor really isn't as fun as I was making it out to be._ "

"What are you even saying!?" Fukawa's hands balled into fists as she quickly looked around at the combat robots surrounding her and her friend. "You're the one behind all this mess! You're the reason people are still dying in Tōwa City! If you're bored, why don't you just stop!?"

"That's right!" Naegi firmly nodded. "If you don't have a reason to keep doing all those horrible things, just quit doing them!"

" _...Y'know what? That's a good idea. I'm bored of despair. So I quit. Living with Komaeda oniichan has taught me precisely one thing, and it's that people who believe in hope and despair are total weirdos. And since I'm not a weirdo, I quit. You guys can do whatever you want, I don't even care anymore._ "

"Eh? Just like that?"

"That's gotta be a trap!" Fukawa exclaimed.

_"It's not, but whatever. Don't care. In a way, I guess I really have become Junko onee-chan's Successor. She was bored with the world back when it was peaceful, she was somewhat entertained when it was swallowed by despair, and I'm bored with despair altogether. So just like Komaeda oniichan said, I became more like her than even she herself was. And that's the end of it."_

_What a pity, that Candle Queen_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Monaka's a bitch and I did everyone dirty


End file.
